


Take Me Down To The River

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long arm of the law may be after them, but Harry's got a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Down To The River

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twentieth day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/)**idiosyncratic** , who asked for Harry/Karl/Orlando, "there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt in your philosophy."

The Marshalls may be getting uncomfortably close to their hideout – Harry fancies he can hear the thunder of hoofbeats behind him, even though he knows they're still on the other side of the ridge and far enough away he hasn't been spotted – but there's no way Harry's giving up without a fight, no sir. He's got way too much at stake to give up and he's lost far too much to ever back down. Besides, he's got a plan. It's not one Karl and Orli'll like, but he doesn't have time to argue with 'em about it, and it might be the only shot they've got.

He sets his hat more firmly on his head and urges his girl – he'd named her Lucky after winning her off a drunk oil baron during a long night of poker back in Kansas City a few years ago – back down the narrow path towards the small, well-hidden cave he and Karl and Orli had been using as a base of operations for the past week. He can only thank God or the Heavenly Angels or something that he'd spotted the Marshalls' posse before they'd seen him, and that he'd gotten away clean. He may not have long to set his plan in motion, but by God, he'd have enough time to give instructions and put things in play, and, if things go completely sideways, at least he'd be able to look on Karl and Orli one last time.

Harry might leave poetry and all that ruck to the scholars, but that don't mean he ain't got any sentiment in him. A man don't get to be the age he is and see the things he's seen without knowing how to hold onto what's important in life.

Karl and Orli are already starting to break camp when he arrives, and by the time he's got both feet on the ground and is striding towards them, Orli's met him halfway and wrapped him up in a strong hug. Karl, always more subdued and restrained (even when they're all sweaty and tangled together and Harry or Orli're deep inside him, Karl's still pretty quiet), simply stands at Orli's side and nods his welcome.

"You was gone way too long," Orli says, when he pulls back. "Thought something happened."

"Something did," Harry says, not bothering to pussyfoot around. "There's a posse riding towards the ridge and headin' our way, so we ain't got much –"

Karl stops him with a touch, flattening his hand over Harry's vest. "Are you hit?"

Harry glances down. The material's caked with dried blood. He'd clean forgot that he'd run smack into one of the scouts patrolling the river road and the quick, but deadly, fight that had ensued.

"It's not mine," he says, ignoring Orli's sigh of relief. They haven't the time right now. "But I do need you two to take Lucky and ride out for –"

"Why're we taking Lucky anywhere?" Orli interrupts. "Ain't you gonna need her?"

"No," Harry replies shortly. He shares a glance with Karl and watches as Karl puts a solid hand on Orli's shoulder. Karl's always been the best at grounding Orli whenever he's getting ready to fly off the handle, and Harry needs Orli to be focused right now. "The Marshalls'll be here too soon for that. I'm taking Harrod's Pass to draw them off and give you two a chance to take the ridge road and get the hell out of this canyon."

Orli opens his mouth and shuts it on a wince when Karl simply squeezes his hand. Karl's got a grip like iron even in the best of times.

"Meet me at Gill's Wash in three days at moonrise," Harry continues. "Use the time to rest the horses, get fresh supplies, get ammo, whatever you think we'll need."

Karl gives him a long, searching look, but doesn't say anything, simply nods his answer. He's always backed Harry's plans, no matter how outrageous or crazy-sounding. It's one of the reasons they'd worked so well together for all these years. And Orli...well, he's been the monkey wrench in everything since the night they'd met him outside that flop in El Paso, starving and homeless and begging for a job, but Harry couldn't rightly say he was sorry they'd offered him a place and a chance. And he knows sure as he knows his own name that Karl feels the same. If nothing else, Orli's the best damn shot Harry's ever seen and has a delicate touch when it comes to stitching up wounds or setting broken bones.

"And what happens if you don't show up?" Karl asks, quietly, drawing Harry back to the present.

"Then you two ride down to Mexico or Guatemala or Spanish Honduras or someplace and buy that ranch like we all talked about and live your goddamn lives. You don't try to find me or rescue me or do anything stupid."

Orli frowns, but he doesn't argue. Harry'll take it. "What've you got up your sleeve that you ain't telling us about? I know you've got a plan."

"I'll tell you all about it once we're clear of U.S. soil," Harry promises, and brushes a finger across Orli's dirt-smudged cheek. "Just be there and trust me on the rest."

"You know we will," Karl says, and he and Harry share a small, private smile. If shit goes to hell, Harry thinks, it's been one helluva ride. And even if he winds up swinging from a rope, he wouldn't change a goddamn thing.

Almost as one, he and Karl move towards each other, meeting for a heartfelt kiss, both of them saying everything they need to say in the soft press of lips on lips. Harry cradles Karl's head, feels the press of Karl's fingers against his nape, and takes it slow, knowing full well this might be the last time he gets this. "Be smart out there," Karl murmurs and kisses him again one more time. It's the closest they ever get a declaration, and it's all they need. Speeches are for politicians anyway.

"You too, Harry replies, then turns to Orli. This kiss is harder, full of barely restrained passion and fury, but no less emotionally charged for all that. Orli's always been the fire to Karl's ice. "Keep Karl out of trouble until I get there," Harry says, pressing his forehead to Orli's.

"Always," Orli smiles, and Harry fixes onto that smile, onto the look in Karl's eyes, as he finally turns and heads back out of the cave, only pausing long enough to make sure both his pistols are fully loaded and ready.

He's just as glad that neither of them had pressed him on his plan, because even he's got to admit it's as foolhardy and risky as all get out, maybe the craziest one he's ever had, which is saying something. But it gives Karl and Orli a chance to get clear, get a headstart, and that's all that matters. He'll do anything – anything at all – to keep them safe. And he also knows, deep in his heart, that this crazy idea of his'll work, too, and he'll see both of 'em in three days time at the Wash.

And then they're getting the hell out of Texas and starting their new life together.

***


End file.
